


there with me

by Salambo06



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: One morning, Isak comes to realise that he can’t remember the last time he woke up to Even’s side of the bed being empty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So here it is, my first fiction outside the Sherlock fandom. If you haven't watched Skam, I encourage you to do so, it's absolutely brilliant, and this fic focus on what happened during and after s3.
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Pauline.

 

 

> **And all of the infinite versions of what could be**
> 
> **is only as important**
> 
> **as the chance of you being there with me.**
> 
> [ _Seventy Years of Sleep_ ](http://cardiamachina.co.vu/tagged/seventy%20years%20of%20sleep). nikka ursula
> 
>  

 

One morning, Isak comes to realise that he can’t remember the last time he woke up to Even’s side of the bed being empty.

 

-

 

Isak’s eyes flutter open as Even’s fingers are tracing patterns on his back. He doesn’t move, not yet, and tries to focus on the almost too soft touch, feeling himself shiver as one finger slowly slides down his side and all the way to his lower back. _Circles_ , he thinks and wonders if Even is tracing letters, leaving him a quiet, ephemeral message. He tries to understand, to guess what Even might be saying without any word, but can't seem to concentrate long enough to do so.

“You’re awake,” Even whispers, his breath tickling Isak’s shoulder.

Isak hums, not ready to turn around and hoping Even won’t stop. He doesn’t. Isak smiles, feeling a now familiar warmth spreading through his chest, and he buries his face against his pillow. They smell like him, _like the two of us_ , and he finds himself wishing he could imprint his scent into Even’s sheets, making it impossible for him to forget that he was there.

“I want to go explore today,” Even declares, shifting closer until his chest is pressed to Isak’s back, his fingers now sliding to his stomach.

Isak inhales deeply, placing one hand over Even’s. “Where?”

“I don’t know,” Even replies in a breath, “Anywhere.”

Isak closes his eyes, leaning into Even’s embrace. “Alright,” he smiles. “Let’s go explore.”

He feels Even’s lips brush his shoulder, nape and jaw.

_Anywhere, with you._

 

-

 

The sun is already high when Isak wakes up and he quickly turns into Even’s arms, turning his back to the too bright light. No matter what time it is, it’s much too early to get up. He slides both arms around Even’s waist, hiding his face against his neck and breathing him in deeply. He’s not sure when they went to bed yesterday, the hours melting into something blurry after the party, but he’s fairly certain it was just minutes ago.

Even exhales loudly above him, still fast asleep, and Isak takes a second to let the feeling sink in. Even has been practically spending every night here for the past month, only going to his parent’s place now and then. An entire month spent falling asleep with the certainty of waking up to Even’s lips pressed against his own, to their legs tangled together and their breath melting into one.

 _I love you_ , Isak thinks, _I love you, I love you, I love you_.

Even stirs in his sleep, rolling onto his back and Isak follows, his head now resting against his chest. He closes his eyes again, lets Even’s breathing lull him, and falls back to sleep.

 

-

 

“This is our bed,” Even breathes into his skin, slowing his movements, and Isak’s entire body arches on the mattress.

He digs his fingers into Even’s back, his legs tightening where they’re locked around Even’s waist, and he threads one hand into his hair. “Yes,” he pants against Even’s lips, “Yes.”

Even thrusts against him again, forcing another moan out of Isak’s mouth. Isak throws his head back against the pillow, searching for air as their bodies meet over and over again in the most sensual pace. Isak isn’t sure what brought this one, but he had woken up to Even’s lips attached to his neck and their growing desire building and building until it was all limbs and gasps.

“This is our home,” Even continues, voice low and full of something close to adoration.

Isak forces himself to look back up at him, using the hand still in Even’s hair to pull him down for another kiss. _Our home_ , he thinks, unable to stop himself from crying out at another sharp thrust of Even’s hip. _Our bed_ , _our life, our future._

_Ours, ours, ours._

 

-

 

“Breakfast in bed?” Isak smiles, unable to stop grinning as he sits up on the bed, and Even hands him a glass of orange juice.

“What?” Even exclaims, shrugging. “I’m being romantic.”

Isak’s smile widens, “I can see that, yes.”

Even winks at him, “You know, I have a reputation to maintain as the man of your dreams.”

Isak laughs, putting his glass back down and sliding one hand around Even’s neck. “Is that so?”

Even hums, brushing their noses together and breathing against his mouth. Isak teases him for another second, tasting coffee on Even’s lips and finding that he rather likes it, a lot. When Even lets out a heavy sigh, Isak finally closes the distance between them and presses their mouths together for a long, smiling kiss.

“So?” Even asks when they part, eyes shining with something very close to bright happiness.

Isak nods, “So what?”

“Am I still the man of your dreams?” Even asks, sounding all too serious, and Isak kisses him again, just a little harder.

 

-

 

Isak waits until Even is waking up before murmuring, “I know what you’re doing.”

Even frowns, stretching against him before rolling to his side and asking for a kiss. Isak obliges quickly, letting their lips meets in soft, quiet kisses before pulling away. Even chases him until he’s settling his head on Isak’s pillow, eyes still full with sleep as he asks, “What am I doing?”

“Not leaving this bed before I’m awake,” Isak replies with a smile.

Even remains silent for a long second, watching closely. “Am I?”

Isak nods slowly, lips curling into a smile. “You are,” he says.

They don’t say more. They don’t need to. Even is smiling, leaning for another kiss and Isak welcomes him into his arms, all of him. _This_ , that’s what he’s been dreaming about all this time without even knowing. _This_ , that’s what Even promised him all those nights ago, a lifetime of _forever_.

 

-

 

One morning, Isak comes to realise that there’s isn’t another universe where he feels this complete.

  


 


End file.
